rwby_tales_of_haven_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Apricot
Personality Andy is a giant airhead. He doesn’t really pay attention to most things, more content to daydream than to listen to something or someone else. It doesn’t mean he is self-centered, far from it actually. Andy is a rather kind person to those around him, treating everyone with the respect they deserve. He is just really bad at paying attention to the more important things in life. Andy also fights really dirty in battle; doing nasty tricks like throwing dirt into his enemies’ eyes, hitting below the belt, and other nasty tricks. He considers combat to be no holds bar and will do anything to gain the upper hand. Season 4 Changes After the battle, Andy had dreaded being in another situation like that. A situation where he was essentially weaponless and useless to help. As such, Andy now makes sure to have something that can be a weapon on hand at all times. Not only that, but Andy has also decided to become more active when it comes to commanding and managing his team. He now wants to butt into their business and stop them if he doesn't like it. But, he still maintains that airheaded attitude from before so he isn't too effective when it comes to stopping his team. Appearance Andy is a 6’1 feet tall averagely built boy with pale skin. On his head is a very messy cowlick of apricot colored hair with sharp hazel eyes. There is a faint scar on the left side of his chin, almost white due to how faint the old wound is. For clothing, Andy wears a simple green long sleeve shirt with an open apricot colored coat over it; along with blue work jeans tied around his waist with a black belt with many different tools and bags on it like rope, his Scroll, and some snack bars in case he gets hungry. Strapped over his coat and jeans are several leather pads of armor covering his elbows, shins, shoulders, and his upper torso. Andy’s shoes were also simple leather boots that he could easily slip on and off. Season 4 Changes Andy had relatively maintained his appearance from except for a few minor changes. The protective pads he wore have been improved, changing from leather to metal, and he has added more pads for protection. Andy has also begun to wear black fingerless gloves with tiny studs on the knuckles of the gloves. The reason for wearing these things is to give Andy some more friction in his hands, protect his palms from rope burn, and to warm his hands up if they get cold. History Anthony “Andy” Apricot has had a relatively ordinary life, as ordinary as it can get anyways, living in one of Mistral’s many rural villages. He was born into a loving family with a younger brother following after him. His father, a Hunter, would usually be out and about doing missions while his mother maintained the household and worked at the local bakery. Whenever his father would return home, he would tell Andy and his younger brother tales of his exploits of fighting the monstrous Grimm and saving the helpless from those monsters. This inspired Andy, making him want to be a Hunter like his father. He was so inspired that Andy, when he was just ten years old, took a toy sword and wandered into the forest to hunt for Grimm like his father did while his mother was at work and his father was taking a nap. However, when a Lancer Grimm found him; Andy was not prepared for it as it carved a scar on the left side of his chin. Luckily, his father woke up a few minutes before the attack and had noticed Andy was missing; which resulted in Andy’s father rescuing the terrified child from the Lancer after quickly tracking the boy down. After the incident, Andy has had a phobia of all things related to a Lancer. Even with this incident, Andy continues to pursue his dream of being a Hunter; wanting to be like his Father who rescued him all those years ago. Before the Festival When Andy arrived at Haven, the young boy quickly found himself the leader of team APLL (Apple). The team consisted of Andy, Percy Platinum, Leonardo Amarillo, and Luna Light. Being new to a leadership position, Andy was a rather hands-off person as he let his teammates generally do what they wished. Vytal Festival During the festival, Andy and his team spectated the tournament as they enjoyed the event. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}